kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 2
Basic Information Age- 10 Voice- Ben Diskin Occupation- Technology operator and team pilot 'Appearance' Overweight, blue shirt, brown pants, black and white shoes, aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles,(the hat is seen off in a few episodes) and light brown hair under his rarely removed hat. Family One person in Numbuh 2's family is his annoying brother Tommy Gilligan (maybe even called a exact model of a small Numbuh 2) who originally wore a different hat from Hoagie's which was a warm winter hat. Tommy went from being a pest to a KND agent under the alias, Numbuh T. Although annoying most of the time, Numbuh 2 and Tommy have the same taste in humor and even exchange jokes. Hoagie's mother appears to have brown hair. It is unknown why Hoagie Sr. isn't around but he made his debut in a KND comic, Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E. Numbuh 2's mother wears a blue dress and large sunglasses and, like maybe everybody in the family, is slightly overweight. Like many KND operatives parents, Hoagie's mother's face is hidden from the screen but she has made full appearances nonetheless. Hoagie's grandmother has also made appearances has a adult, and merely just a annoying old lady who occasionally whacks Hoagie with her walking stick (a running gag in the series) In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. it is revealed that he marries Numbuh 5. Puns Numbuh 2 is known for his constant puns. About no one likes these jokes as they`re unhumourous and sometimes even said at the wrong time. Despite criticism, Hoagie continues to tell jokes throughout the series. In Operation: C.L.O.W.N. a few clowns (literally) attack Numbuh 2 for this as the clowns want Numbuh 2 to never tell another joke again. It is strange that the clowns never confronted Hoagie before as this was in season five. Relationships Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) Even though this relationship is not hinted out strongly like Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3's, the two flirt in their own subtle way such as Operation K.I.S.S. where Numbuh 5 states that she'll keep Cree's CD's and her "boyfriend" (Numbuh 2 who was "Hank") nice and safe. Their relationship is usually seen through the many bad puns of Numbuh 2's. They often make fun of Numbuh 4 for his crush on Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1 for different reasons. Throughout the series, they are seen to have a close friendship and in Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. it's revealed they get married. Cree Lincoln In Operation K.I.S.S. Hoagie starts a crush on Numbuh 5's older sister, Cree (though in Operation B.R.A. he acts nervous around her). When he becomes a teenager, Cree shows attraction towards him and even kisses him multitudes of times before he turns back to normal. Cree hates him afterwards and also because he's a KND operative. Adventure style Numbuh 2 goes on solo outings or Duo adventures with one other operative, usually number four( who he considers his best friend, as stated on a few occasions). His missions are taken in a humorous tone, most of which feature him pretending to be a detective (Operation P.I.N.K.E.Y.E for example) Or somebody tryng to come after him for some reason (operations D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T and C.L.O.W.N for examples). History Numbuh 2 is known to be the only American operative in his Sector and has a deep history of loving all sorts of food (contributing to his overweightness). Being the kid who is American in his sector, he has preety much the most straihtfoward life history- born in America, met with number one at some point and joined the KND. Trivia *Tom Warburton tried to use him as the Reaper for Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, but was later chosen for Numbuh 3, because she's cute..and evil! This was revealed on secret commentary for Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, since he was the next best choice for Sector V. *He is the pilot of Sector V's 2 x 4 Technology. *He keeps believing that he was sitting next to Numbuh 5 instead of Numbuh 3 in the future interview. *Joaquin is his hamster. *His most prized characteristic, according to Operation: C.A.R.A.M.E.L., is his intelligence, which is sharp but satisfyingly complex. *In Op. H.O.U.N.D. he claims to be afraid of some kinds of dogs. *His codename is Numbuh 2 for two reasons: 1) His last name, Gilligan, is a reference to the American sitcom, Gilligan's Island, where Bob Denver's character, Gilligan was a sidekick or "number two man," and 2) Numbuh 2's full name is Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr. The suffix "Jr." is used when a father names his son after him (provided that the father's name hasn't been passed down from previous generations), making the son the second person in the family to have his father's name. *He falls in love with Cree (Numbuh 5's older sister/Teen ninja) when he gets turned into a teenager, until the end of the episode when she discovers it's Numbuh 2. 2